


Home

by slashyrogue



Series: Yours, Mine, Ours [2]
Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Crying, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Still Tame Sorry I Don't Have My Tentacle Sex Sea Legs Yet, abusive childhood, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16324307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: Eddie can't handle the idea of Terror someday finding a host and comfort turns into more as they finally truly bond.





	Home

 

The weeks following Terror’s “birth” were oddly domestic. Eddie took jobs he could work from home, content as he watched his little symbiote baby start to grow. 

 

The first time Terror spoke he felt Venom’s excitement echo back at him, the joy of the word “Daddy” important to them both.

 

Though that very night after letting Terror stalk the mouse under the bed, they lay together in tense silence. There was no manifestation of Venom curled around his limbs, no warm breath at his neck, and no deep voice in his head.

 

Nothing.

 

“You ok?”

 

**Terror is not human.**

 

Eddie chuckled. “Yes, love. I know.”

 

**You and I share roles as Terror’s creators.**

 

“Yeah, you said. And we did a great job really. Well more you than me. I just made a nice place for you and…”

 

Venom oozed out of his side and stared into Eddie’s eyes.  **Terror is not meant to stay.**

 

Eddie felt his stomach clench. “What do you mean?”

 

**Terror will need a host as you are mine. We will find a host and let the offspring go.**

 

He sat up fast, heart pounding, and watched as Terror’s green tendril peeked up over the edge of the makeshift crib they had. It was a basket filled with Eddie’s favorite pillow torn to shred weeks ago now. 

 

“No, Terror belongs here. Home. Not with some fucking stranger who might—“

 

A thousand images played in his head, of foster homes and sleepless nights in fear for the monsters in the dark. 

 

**Eddie.**

 

“No! No, no, no! Terror stays here. You said we’re both his creators? Well I’m putting my foot down. I—“

 

He covered his face and the hot tears that started to fall wouldn’t stop. 

  
  


Eddie wanted them to stop.

 

Venom curled around him and nuzzled Eddie’s neck.  **Terror needs a host.**

 

“We can’t just give our kid away. You don’t know what that does to a kid. It...please.”

 

He felt Venom lick his cheek.  **Your creator gave you away.**

 

“He hated me,” Eddie whispered, “As soon as she died he tossed me out. The assholes I lived with...they were the monsters, love. I only ever wanted a home. I just wanted someone to love me.”

 

**We love you, Eddie.**

 

Eddie lifted his head from his hands and smiled at Venom. “Yeah?”

 

Venom curled around Eddie’s back and gently made him lay down. He looked into Eddie’s eyes. 

 

**We would never toss you out. You are our home.**

 

Eddie reached up and touched his cheek. 

 

“Even though I’m a loser pussy who can’t just tell you I…”

 

**You can.**

 

Eddie let out a shaky breath and sniffled.

 

“You can see in my head. Can see every filthy detail.”

 

**Yes.**

 

He shivered as Venom’s curious tendrils multiplied and started to appear all over, each touch a intimate caress.

 

“The kid?”

 

**Is too young to understand.**

 

Eddie laughed as Venom wrapped a tendril around his cock. “But not too young to leave the...nest?”

 

**Shut up, Eddie.**

 

His reply was cut off by a moan, which then multiplied into many more until Eddie had to hold back a scream the pleasure grew so great. This was heaven, this was home, and as Eddie fell over the edge after such unrelenting pleasure he knew he’d never let anyone else touch him  ever again. 

 

_ Mine. _

 

Eddie thought the word as he fought to stay awake, so overcome, and Venom’s happiness echoed back at him. 

 

**Yes, Eddie. Yours.**

 


End file.
